


Lone Desert Flower

by Gothicwings94



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Times Ahead, Body Horror, Enjoy this trainwreck, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Game, Stalking, cross-dressing, it can be seen as either, mild zelink, or just them as friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicwings94/pseuds/Gothicwings94
Summary: It was an innocent crush, then it twisted into something else.But he didn't mind.He would do whatever it takes to win her.He loved his desert flower. very much so....





	

In all honesty, when Link first heard of a man sneaking into Gerudo Town he thought it was through some underground passageway or secret door. He learned of a merchant who could help him, so he set off to find her. After looking around an oasis close to Gerudo Town, he heard that the very merchant he was looking for was atop of the inn. He quickly scaled the building and reached the top, seeing her looking off in the distance. She introduced herself as Vila and  after talking to her a bit, she came up with an idea that Link wasn't too coined on.

 

Learning that he would simply dress up as women and walk through the front gate was…..somewhat disappointing. Vila offered Link his own set of gerudo clothing and Link took them, though he did so begrudgingly. Link didn’t like the idea of wearing women's clothing as he thought he’d look silly in them, not to mention how embarrassed he’d be in them. He was on a mission though, so despite what he thought he went to try them on, asking her to turn around for privacy.

 

As he started to put on the pants he noticed how soft the fabric felt. Even when he put them on and the pants bellowed out a bit at the bottom, the clothes still felt silky smooth against his thighs. The same for the top piece of the outfit which brought a smile to Link's face once it was on neatly. He couldn't stop thinking about how comfortable the outfit truly was!  Once he finally had put the head piece on he told Vila she could turn around. Link never could have imagined the reaction he got from her.

 

“Eeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii! You're so cute!” She gushed, causing Link to blush. He held his arms in a bashful manner, not used to being complimented in such a way. It was a feeling he...actually liked. She continued on, “Just as I thought! You make for one good-looking gal!” Link flushed, unsure of how to respond. 

 

A breeze came by, causing Vila’s veil to go up. What Link saw shocked him, but he quickly noticed Vila’s embarrassment at the revelation and so he tried to mask it. Vila gave him a warning to be careful of the breezes and Link nodded, bringing down his veil to give a grateful smile before departing.

 

As he climbed down he decided to see how he fared in the outfit, so he made his way towards the center of the oasis. He leaned over the edge and gasped. His headpiece brought attention to his eyes which sparkled like sapphires.  His locks shaped around his face and made it look delicate, like a doll. Link stood up to get a full body view.  The clothes hugged his lean physique well, his hips and waist in particular. Looking at himself now, the term belly dancer popped into his head.  Even with the scars that littered his body, Link felt...looked...beautiful.

 

It didn't take Link long to realize he wasn't the only person to think that. Many men (and some women) he came across  in the desert would tell him the same thing frequently, none more so than Bozai. Bozai was a strange man that would run around the borders of Gerudo Town, Link believed to catch a peek at the women living inside. Despite the man’s lanky physique he was much quicker then Link in the sand. Link figured out that the boots the man had worn were the answer. 

 

When Link first approached Bozai, the man became quickly smitten with him. Link had cast a sideways glance towards the Gerudo guards, who could very easily hear the conversation taking place. Link wanted to tell the him the truth, but he didn't want the guards to know he was actually a man either. Link decided to stay on the point, talking only about the sand boots and snow boots. He eventually was able to get both and he continued on his quest. 

 

Even after his adventures in the deserts of Gerudo, Link would still wear the gerudo outfit frequently. Whenever he rested at his home in Haneto Link would always wear the clothing, an action that brought him great joy and guilt. He knew he had an important job to do, he still had Divine Beasts to free. Zelda was fighting Ganon by herself in Hyrule Castle and Link was wasting his time dressing up. 

 

One night when Link was home and preparing a stew, he decided to take a stroll while his food was being made. He strolled through the village, enjoying the calm night air and the cool breeze. Link then heard faint crying and ran in the direction it came from.  In the town square there was a group of villagers crowding a crying woman, trying to offer her support from what Link could gather. The women started to rapidly shake her head and scream, “How did this happen!? My husband's trade route was clear of monsters only two days prior! How was he ambushed!?” One of the older villagers walked up to her and placed their arm around her shoulders, “There was a blood moon the night before...he couldn't have known.” The women cried harder at this and an unimaginable amount of guilt piece through him. He ran back home, the shame crawling on his back. How could Link forgot that it wasn't just Zelda he had to save? Everyone in Hyrule had been hurting as well. As he slept the past 100 years away, the people of this land had to suffer and adapt. What kind of hero was he?

 

As soon as Link shut his door he started to peel off the offending clothes. He threw them with anger on the ground, but he thought that wasn't enough. He couldn’t be distracted ever again. He grabbed the clothes and went to his fireplace, getting ready to throw the clothes into the fire. He tried to throw them in, but he couldn't get his arm to move. Eventually he brought his arm down and sighed. He folded the clothes and put them in one of his chests. His mind weakly came up with the excuse of ‘you might need to return to Gerudo Town’, but he couldn't lie to himself. 

 

Link dedicated all his time after that night to helping the people of Hyrule and freeing the divine beasts. After many long days and hard nights, he was successful in his missions and set off to Hyrule Castle. 

 

That had been six months ago.

 

In present time, both he and Zelda were observing the reconstruction of Hyrule Castle and the surrounding town. As Zelda was talking about some schematics with the head constructor, Link heard a familiar laugh behind him and he turned as scaly red arms wrapped around him. He looked up at Prince Sidon grinning face, “Link! It's great to see you!” Zelda heard the commotion and glanced over, her eyebrows scrunched as she recognized the prince, “Sidon? What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Ruta?”

 

Sidon laughed, “No no, Ruta is quite fine. I'm here on a more important matter!” The prince pulled out a intricate looking trident, the gold and silver flowing together to create the three points. A bright blue bow was neatly tied on one of its points. The prince beamed down to Link, “Happy 118th birthday Link!”

 

“Today's your birthday?  Why did you not tell me?” Zelda quietly asked him, though he was unable to answer her as the truth was embarrassing. He simply forgot.

 

Later that day as the constrictors had a lunch break, Zelda approached Link on the issue of his birthday. “Link, I don't think it's a good sign that you forgot about your birthday. The memory loss you received from the cryogenic process in the shrine of resurrection has already been resolved. Or at least we thought it was. We need to run some tests to see-” Zelda stopped talking at Link's silent gestures. He explained how he was too busy and forgot it was today, but Zelda still was unhappy. “I don't think that's healthy Link. You been working so hard ever since you woke up, yet I have not seen you relax or have fun. You've already done enough, it's okay to take a break.”

 

Link looked away from her, his mind going back to his chest and the shame attached to its contents. Zelda placed her hand on his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “ What are you thinking about? You can talk to me about anything..”

 

Link sighed and slowly explained to her how he wore Gerudo clothing to sneak into Gerudo Town and how he had surprisingly enjoyed wearing them, to the point where he would wear the outfit regularly around his house. He then confessed how a villager lost his life while Link was wasting his time. Zelda shook her head, “Link...what happened to that villager wasn't your fault. Even if you spent every second dedicated to freeing the divine beasts after you first awoke, that man might have still lost his life. Even you can not save everyone.”

 

Link thanked her for her kind words and the two stayed in silence as Link thought. He knew Zelda’s points made logical sense, yet he couldn't stop thinking about that wife's anguish crying. Zelda sensed Link's dark thoughts and brought her hand to caress his face, “You suffered too Link, from almost losing your life a hundred years prior to all the trials you faced upon your awakening. This land and it's inhabitants have been saved from it’s hundred years of decline. It Isn't fair that you, the one who freed Hyrule, should still suffer…”

 

Zelda took her hand away from Link's face, “It's your birthday Link, and I want you to enjoy it. Tonight there is a special festival in Gerudo Town. Wear your outfit and go enjoy the festivities.”  Link nodded and asked softly if she thought  differently of him over his enjoyment of wearing the garb. Zelda chuckled, “No, of course not. I don't see anything wrong with it and it's something that makes you happy. I want to encourage anything that will increase your happiness.” Link blushed and told her how she makes him happy. The princess blushed and the two spent the rest of that afternoon in comfortable silence.

 

Once the constitution workers went to their tents and ended their workday, Zelda gave Link the Sheikah Slate so he could travel quickly to his home and change. She gave him a quick smile, “Go have fun and don't worry about the others or I. Extra Sheikah warriors will be patrolling tonight.” Link gave her a nod and gave her a final goodbye hug, Zelda returning with a happy sigh. 

 

Once Link had warped to the shrine near his house in Haneto Village, he quickly ran to the building. Once he was inside he noticed a thin level of dust on his furniture. Link hadn't realized how long it had been since he last spent any time in his house. 

 

He headed straight for his chest and pulled it open, smiling as he saw the outfit was still in great condition. He quickly got changed, enjoying the feeling of silk across his skin. After making sure everything was on right he used the Sheikah Slate to transport to the shrine by Gerudo Town.

 

Despite the sun setting a few hours prior, the desert still felt hot as Link walked towards the town entrance. He could hear the sounds of music and laughter inside the walls and his excitement grew. He felt a shaky hand grasp his shoulder and he glanced backwards, surprised to see that it was Bozai. The man hadn't changed much since the last time Link saw him, though he noticed the man finally got a new pair of boots. Bozai noticed this and started taking off his shoes franticly, “Here, take them! I know how much you love boots my little desert flower!”

 

Link stopped him from continuing and told him to keep his shoes. Bozai gave Link a confused grin, “But I must give you something, the fortune teller said so. ‘To win the heart of your beloved you must first present a gift at each meeting.’ The fortune teller told me you'd be coming soon, I just didn't think this soon!”

 

Link scrunched his eyes in a puzzled manner, not making sense of anything Bozai was saying. Bozai grabbed Link's hand, “Please tell me what your heart's desire is-no matter how big or expensive I will give it to you.” Link slowly started to shake his head, trying to take his hand away from Bozai’s. Bozai's grip tightened, “Wait! Please don't go! I waited for you to return for so long, you can't-”

 

“Halt!” Cried a booming voice. One of the Gerudo Guards appeared, seizing Bozai by the tunic and raising him up till his feet didn't touch the ground. Link recognized her, Dorrah if he remembered correctly . She sneered at him, “You dare try to harm a vai near our home?” Bozai was shaking, waving his hands in frantic manner, “P-P-P-Please I was j-j-just talking to her! I sw-w-wear!”

 

Dorrah looked back at Link, “Is this true little vai?” Link swiftly nodded and she released him. He landed roughly on the sand and Dorrah quickly led Link away, making sure that he was in the town's archway before turning him around. She looked down at him with worried eyes, “You should stay away from that voe. He's become obsessed with finding a certain vai. It's gotten to the point where he has repeatedly tried to sneak into our town.”  She placed a hand on his shoulder, “ Be careful around him.”

 

She let him go and Link walked inside, unsure of how to digest the events that transpired. Link had several questions running through his mind. Questions like Bozai's strange obsession with Link, why he visited a fortune teller and what else that fortune teller told him. Link knew one thing for sure though, that Bozai was infatuated with a false idea of Link. He needed to tell him the truth that Link was actually a man. 

 

Link was about to exit when two women grabbed him, both giggling and swaying as they made their way to the town's center. The entire town was aglow from floating lanterns, the smell of exotic dishes and drinks wafting through the air. The whole place was decorated in warm brown, gold and red fabrics. Many women were around, all enjoying the activities immensely. The center had people dancing to a nearby band, the music focusing on string instruments and drums. Both women released him once they reached the middle of the center, one giving him a sloppy grin and saying, “Have fuuunnnn!” Link looked around confused, the music picking up in tempo and the dancing around him becoming more energetic.  Link heard a woman shout, “The rules are simple ladies! Dish out your best dance moves and stay in the center the longest! Last one standing will win a special prize! Let the dance competition BEGIN!”

 

Link only thought for a moment before he started moving, twisting his body to the beat of music. He closed his eyes to focus only on the music. He lifted his arms and ran them down his body as he moved, somehow dancing in between the other competitors. As Link danced, judges came by and started taking out some of the dancers. Link was spared and continued dancing. He swayed his hips and twirled his body, his image practically a mirage.  The music slowed as the announcer spoke, “Just down to our last two dancers now! It's time to finish up with each of them giving us a memorable dance!” Link stopped and opened his eyes, his breathing heavy. 

 

The only other person left on the center was a young Gerudo woman, her thick red hair sticking to parts of her face as she took a moment to catch her breath. She raised a fist and shouted, “I will go first!” The crowd applauding at the announcement. Link was led to a nearby seat and the music picked up and the young woman began her dance. As Link watched he noticed how she moved with incredible grace, her movements fitting the music perfectly. He was starting to get worried…

 

“You're quite the dancer,” a familiar voice said. Link glanced behind him and saw Riju and her bodyguard, Buliara. Riju sat next to Link, “Tell me, what are you planning for your dance?” Link rubbed the back of his head and muttered how he had no idea. Buliara scoffed at him, but Riju told him, “Well just remember, the key is not to dance better but to have the most memorable dance. I hope that helps.” Link told her it did but he didn't think so. The surrounding cheers and applause told him that his competitor’s dance was over. The woman walked down and smirked at Link, “Top that, little vai.”

 

Link stood up and made his way to the center, all the while wracking his brain to think of some amazing dance move and failing to do so. Once Link reaches the center he noticed a few guards were amid the crowd, including the one who warned him against Bozai. They all had their spears on them so they must have abandoned their posts. That gave Link a great idea.

 

Before the music started he quickly went to the closest guard and grabbed her spear. He ran back to his starting position and slammed the spear into the ground just as the music started. Link grabbed onto it and started to twirl around the spear, jumping into the air as he continued spinning around it. Link twisted, swirled, bopped up and down, doing practically any dance move he could think of on the pole without losing his grip. As the song ended he slowly span and lowered himself down. As the last note played Link struck a pose, sticking out one of his legs and raising his hand as he looked upon the crowd. They were all silent, gaping at Link to the point where he was getting nervous. That changed when everyone started cheering, jumping up and down as they gleefully shouted. Link got up and the announcer shouted amidst the crowd, “I think it's unanimous! We have our winner!” 

 

After many congratulations from the onlookers and a great job from the runner up, Link was led to his prize. Which was unlimited drinks for the whole night. Link hadn't ever had alcohol before since he wasn't old enough. Though he was now. He ordered the Noble Pursuit and soon finished it. The drink was delicious, but Link didn't feel much different. So he kept ordering. After his six or seven Link was definitely feeling something, a giddiness that caused him to start giggling. He randomly thought about getting some fresh air and stumbled out of the bar. The festival was still going strong, Link could still hear the music as he headed towards one of the side exits.

 

Link left gerudo town and laid down on a close by rock, sighing out loud when he got comfortable. The cool night air felt good on Link's skin, as did his outfit. He raised one of his hands and started to lazily graze his thighs, enjoying the feeling of silk on his finger tips. He continued for about a minute, stopping when he heard a moan coming from a nearby block of metal. He twisted his body towards it just as Bozai poked his head out. The man's face was beet red, increasing when Link gave a slow wave.

 

“H-h-hello...I uh, I mean how has your evening been?” Bozai asked him flustered, Link telling him in slurred speech about the dance and how fun it was. Bozai gave Link a disturbing grin, “Oh your dancing was magnificent! I couldn't keep my eyes away.” Something about the statement seemed wrong to Link, but he was too drunk to care.  Now that he thought about it, he was supposed to tell Bozai something…

 

Bozai gulped, “You never answered my question. What do you desire?” Link grinned, thinking that was what he was supposed to tell him. He told Bozai everything he could think of that he liked, almost all of it being some type of food. After he told him everything he could think of, Link started to yawn. 

 

“Are you tired? It is getting pretty late...you should head back into town.” Bozai said. Link agreed, giving Bozai a goodbye wave as he headed back. He made his way to the inn in town, falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

 

Link awoke the next day with his head pounding, not remembering much after the bar. He used the Sheikah Slate to transport to Hyrule Castle, the sunlight hurting his eyes when he arrived a moment later. Groggy from his hangover he made his way towards Zelda’s tent to return the slate. He walked in without announcing his presence. Zelda had just finished buckling her boots when he walked in, the noises he made startling the princess and caused her to turn around. The princess looked him up and down, her suspicious glare quickly leaving as she recognized him, “Is that you Link?”

 

Link flopped on her bed, nodding into her pillow. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Link sighed, the motion helping Link's headache greatly. Zelda asked, “ I take you had fun last night?”

 

Link beamed and started telling her everything. The festival, how he unwillingly entered a dance competition and won, as well as his prize. Zelda laughed, “Looks like I was right. I'm glad, though I am sorry about your current state. Wait here.” Zelda left, giving Link a chance to recollect the events that transpired after he left the bar. He vaguely remembered leaving the town, unfortunately he hadn't the faintest idea what happened after. Nor how he ended up at the inn in town.

 

Zelda returned, holding a platter in her hands. Link could smell the eggs from his spot. She resumed her previous position on the bed, placing the platter besides Link. Not only did the platter have an omelette, put it also held a stamina elixir and a steaming cup of tea. She handed him the tea first, “This should help remove any ill effects from your hangover.”  Link took the cup, thanking her in the process. The smell was bitter, and the taste was even more so. However, Link had much worse before. He lost count of all the dubious food he had to stomach, before he was any good at cooking.

 

Zelda waited until Link drank the whole thing before handing him the omelette, Link digging in quickly once he removed his veil. Zelda giggled, “Still the glutton I see.” Link blushed, not able to deny the observation. After he finished Zelda gave him the elixir. As he drank he noticed that Zelda had her eyes downcast, contemplating something. Link grabbed her hand, the action causing a small blush to flush her cheeks. He told her that she could always speak her mind to him, no matter what. 

 

“ Thank you Link, I know I can always tell you whatever is on my mind. I think...you should have more days off. You were so excited retelling your story and I know you had a wonderful time. After all you had gone through it's more than you deserve. While we still have work to do to rebuild Hyrule,  taking a break every now and again will do no harm.” Link told her she had done so much more, keeping the Calamity Ganon under control for a hundred years. If anyone deserved to relax it was her.

 

She grinned, “That's considerate of you Link. Very well, if you will promise to have set days off then I will as well.” Link nodded and Zelda got to work planning a schedule that could accompany both their work loads. Since blood moons were no longer an issue the monster population has dramatically decreased. Therefore many people had flocked to the reconstruction of Hyrule Castle Town. Many were merchants or guardsmen, meaning they were both well stocked and protected. Link was able to have a day off every week while Zelda could only afford one a month. Fortunately for them her day off coincide with one of his. 

 

When the two had their day offs they spent it together. Riding together in Hyrule Field, enjoying a meal at Link's house in Haneto Village, walking around the finished parts of Hyrule Castle Town or simply exploring the land. Link enjoyed the time he could spend with her without either of their duties in the way.

 

On the days Link was alone he always did the same thing. He'd wear his Gerudo Outfit and head to the desert. He'd relax by the oasis near town, train with the guards, enjoy a drink at the bar or compete in some sand seals racing. He enjoyed all of it and he knew that some of the things could be down with out the outfit, but he enjoyed wearing it too much. He even got a few extras in different colors to add variety to his wardrobe. His favorites being the light blue and purple ones. The only downside to his days off were Bozai.

 

The man would constantly find Link and give him some sort of gift. Different foods, shields, weapons and even…the man’s own clothing for some reason. Bozai always showed up where ever Link was, unless he was in Gerudo Town. Eventually, Link just spent all of his time in town and for awhile it was fine. He would still run into him in front of the entrance but once he was inside the city's walls Bozai couldn't get to him. Or at least Link thought. 

 

One night Link returned to the inn only to find gifts and a letter on his bed. The letter stated everything was from Bozai and he found a way to deliver gifts to his ‘true love’ without stepping foot in the town. He wrote how he sprinkled little treats throughout the town, much to Link’s confusion. Later, Link went to the bar and found out a ‘’mystery letter’ arrived to the bartender with over two thousand rupees to cover any drink Link wanted. Almost every store in town had gotten a similar letter. Link was worried, Bozai's obsession was becoming creepy.

 

Link tried to think of ways to handle the Bozai situation. The most obvious solution was to tell Bozai that he was really a man, but he couldn't get the chance to. Every time he ran into Bozai it was always within earshot of one of the Gerudo guards. Telling him the truth would mean telling  _ them _ and Link would never be able to enter the city again. Another option would be to simply go someplace else on his day offs. He could relax at his home or go horseback riding through the fields or even visit some of the other villages. However, Link didn't want Bozai to follow him. No matter where he was in the desert Bozai always found him. Link didn't know how Bozai tracked him and he wasn’t sure If he went somewhere else that Bozai would follow, but he didn't want  to take that chance.

 

Link felt trapped. Every step he took felt watched, as if Bozai would show up any moment. Though he was harmless, Link worried about what would happen if he angered him in any way. He had no experience with stalkers before and had no way of knowing how Bozai would react next. One time when Link told him to stop sending him gifts he got strangely quiet. He then grabbed Link hard and started shaking him, begging to know what he did wrong. The guards soon came to forced him off Link. They would have chopped Bozai to bits if Link hadn't convinced them otherwise. Despite everything, Link still though Bozai was a good guy and he couldn't let them hurt him. 

 

He started hanging out in the only place Bozai's influence couldn't reach, the Gerudo Secret Club. The shopkeeper, Greta, didn't mind that Link spent hours in her place without buying a thing. She was one of the few people in the city who knew his true identity and didn't tell, gaining Link's trust. Eventually Link confided in her his current situation. She was sympathetic, offering comforting words to him regarding the Bozai issue as well as her own solution. 

 

“The voe is disillusioned. Breaking that illusion is the best course of action, but you can't do it near the city walls….why not ask to meet him in a more secluded place? You could tell him the truth and you could finally be at peace.” She told him, the thought never occurring to him. A part of him didn't like the idea of being alone with Bozai,  but Link thought that was unfair of him. Bozai had to know the truth. No matter what.

 

On his next day off, Link teleported straight to Gerudo Town.  As he made his way to the entrance he was grabbed from behind, turning his head to see who grabbed him. Unsurprisingly it was Bozai,  the man nuzzling into his hair. He beamed at Link, “How are you doing today honey? I got another gift for you, one I know you're really gonna like!” Link took his hands off of him, yet keeping his hands in his own. He told Bozai that he had something important he wanted to tell him, but he needed to meet him in private to talk about it. Bozai grinned, “You do!? That's wonderful! There's been something I wanted to tell you as well….but not here.”

 

Bozai led him past the wild sand seals and pointed to an uninhabited oasis, past the seal racing starting point. He told Link, “Please, meet me at that oasis after the sun sets.” He looked right into Link's eyes, Bozai's holding a unsettling intensity as he said, “Don't keep me waiting, alright sweetie.” Link meekly nodded, Bozai's eyes stealing any words Link would have said. Bozai grinned and released Link, waving to him as he ran off, “Great! I'll see you there.”

 

Link returned to the town's entrance, only to be grabbed when he passed by Dorrah. He looked up at her, concern clearly etched into her face. “No good will come with meeting that voe in private, I'm certain. Your intentions are pure, I can tell….yet I sense something off about him.” She said to Link softly, her voice becoming urgent as she pleaded, “Do not meet with him, I beg of you little vai.” Link gave her a comforting smile and patted her hand on him, explaining how he knew how to take care of himself. The guard remained unconvinced, “I do not doubt your skills, but even the greatest of warriors can get caught in an unfortunate situation that they were not prepared for.” 

 

The other guard scoffed, “You’re suspicious of every voe you encounter, and now you're trying to pass on that doubtful nature onto her.” Dorrah released him and turned to the other guard, “You have not ventured out of this desert, you have no concept of the hidden dangers of the world. You're too naive.” Link slowly started backing away.

 

“This is not a life or death battle you know. Just some love struck fool about to be turned down, I am sure.” She said with a smirk. Link took off before hearing her respond, only breathing a sigh of relief once he was safely inside the Gerudo Secret Club. Greta gave him smile, “Welcome Link, I take that this is the day you tell that voe the truth?” Link nodded and sat down on one of the couches near a display, asking her for any advice. She hummed, thinking it over, “The only thing I can think of is to be short and direct. Tell the truth and leave him without a second glance.” She then gave Link a wink, “Come back here when you're done and I'll close shop early, we can go celebrate at the bar.” Link grinned and asked if drinks were on her. She gave a hearty laugh.

 

“You've got tongue voe! I guess that's why I like you...that reminds me.” She went under the counter, bringing up a wrapped box as she stood. She placed it on the counter, “I hope this whole experience has not ruined presents for you permanently. Consider this a good luck gift.” She threw it to him, Link catching it easily. He thanked her and ripped off the paper, opening the box once he could. He gasped at the contents, looking back at her to make sure she was really giving this to him. Her grinned, “Well? Go try it on.” Link beamed aar her and headed to the back room, quickly removing his clothes to try on the new garments.

 

The garments were a beautiful blue long skirt with a matching crop top and veil, with silver jewelry as well. The blue matched his eyes perfectly and the whole thing fit him to a tee. The skirt had a silt on his right side, showing off a beautiful foot bracelet.  A single sapphire hung over both his belly button and on his forehead, the gems sparkling in the low candle light. Soft patterns of silvery wind were all over the bottom skirt while the top piece had the wind form into the Gerudo symbol. Overall the outfit was gorgeous, and Link felt gorgeous wearing it. He couldn’t stop smiling!

 

“You look beautiful Link,” said Greta as she came into the room. Link ran and gave her a hug, one she returned with a warm smile. She ran her hand through his hair, “Don’t keep me waiting too long, all right?” Link nodded and the two broke off. As much as he wanted to keep wearing his new outfit, it wouldn’t be much help to him with the traversing and climbing he would be doing. So he switched back to his traditional gerudo outfit.

 

He spent the next few hours helping out around the store, killing time before he had to set off to meet Bozai. When it was time to depart, he gave her a final goodbye hug and left. He went through the closest side exit and made his way towards the oasis. He didn’t encounter any trouble on the way and he made it just as the sun was setting. He started to climb up, making haste to reach the top as quickly as possible. Link wanted to get this over with quickly.

 

He reached the top with ease. The ground had lit candles in colorful bottles, leading up to a tent with various flowers all around. Bozai came through the tent, his eyes widening once he saw Link, “You’re here!” He walked over to Link, grabbing his hands when he was close enough. Before Link could say anything Bozai spoke, “Please let me say my piece first, it’s important to me that you know the full story.” Link sighed, not wanting to but he nodded anyway. Bozai grinned, “Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me.”

 

His grip tightened as he said, “When I first met you, I couldn’t help but think how you were the most beautiful creature in all the desert. When you showed interest in my shoes I tried a silly scheme to get closer to you, making you find some long forgotten statue in the hopes it would make you like me. When that didn’t work and you came back to try to get my other boots, I tried the same thing again and got the same result. With nothing to lose I tried to ask you out and you shot me down.”

 

One of his hands released Link’s only to caress his face, “Even though our encounters were small, I was still heartbroken. I didn't know what to do after that. When Calamity Ganon was destroyed and it was safe to travel I didn’t leave. I had no idea what made me stay. It wasn't till that old fortune teller came that I learned why. She looked at me and said ‘You've experienced a broken heart, haven't you boy?’ I was shocked that she said that. I asked her how she knew and she told me she ‘sees all’. She told me that I stayed here because I met my true love and couldn't leave the desert without her. I knew who she was talking about… she was talking about you.”

 

Link started to shake his head and break away from him, but Bozai’s grip was strong. “Wait it gets better! I asked her how I could win your love and she told me ‘To win the heart of your beloved you must first present a gift at each meeting, she will arrive soon so you best be prepared.’  I didn't have to wait long, you came only days later! But I didn't have anything to give you at the time and then…”

 

His eyes darkened and he clenched his teeth, “That bitch guard got in our way and she made you leave.” Link's eyes widened, frightened by the dark tone of voice. He was reminded of his first encounter with a Guardian. It had been a decayed husk close to the Temple of Time, Link had thought nothing of it. He had passed by it, only stopping his movement when he heard mechanical movement. He turned around to face a red beam head on, and it was in that moment after he woke up that he felt something other than confusion. He felt afraid.

 

Link twisted out of his grasp, only to be tackled and pinned down.  Both his body and face were too close to the other man. He struggled to free himself, but it was in vain. The man above him was too large to escape from. Link looked right into his eyes, silently pleading for his release. Bozai continued on, ignoring the fact Link tried to leave, “When all the guards went in the town I snuck in through the closest side entrance. I couldn't believe my luck when I didn't run into a single soul! I started to search for you...and I found you in the center of them all. The way you danced on that pole you- you were like a goddess among mortals! I couldn't tear my eyes away from your graceful movements.” 

 

Link felt something brush close to his thigh and he hoped to the gods above that it wasn't what he thought it was. He looked down, his eyes teared up when he saw he was correct. Bozai was…. _ aroused _ . Link turned his head away, unable to look at the man above him. 

 

“I admit it...I was excited when I saw how you danced. The way you moved stroke a fire in me, I thought I would burn from the heat! I left when I saw them lead you away. I made my way to some discarded crates and sat down. I thought everything was ruined, I hadn't listened to the fortune teller and I lost you forever. I tried to think of some way to salvage something, but I couldn't think of anything. I had just about given up when I heard someone sighing. I looked around and found you, laying on a rock and sensually touching yourself. I felt my...excitement return and I….I couldn't stop myself from trying to relieve it.” 

 

Link shut his eyes and prayed that this was just a bad dream, that any moment he would wake up and it would be over. His instinct was screaming at him to get away before it got worse, but Link couldn't imagine how it could be. 

 

“You noticed me and you weren't mad at all! You smiled and we got to really talk, oh I learned so much from that night. I knew you'd given me a second chance and I wasn't going to waste it. I kept a close eye on you, if I couldn’t find you I’d ask around till I did. After a while though, I hardly saw you...You were spending so much time in town. I couldn't go in and see you. Then I had a great idea! The Gerudo children could deliver my gifts. When I approached one of them and told her the story, she got so excited! She got all her friends to help watch you and surprise you with my gifts.” Bozai rambled on, paying no attention to Link’s discomfort of the whole situation. He brought his head down to Link’s neck, placing a wet kiss under his cheek. Link gritted his teeth.

 

“All my dedication and hard work was worth it though...because now you finally returned my feelings! That’s why you’re here, to tell me how much I mean to you. Now we can both be happy and get married and be together forever!” Bozai exclaimed, bringing one of his hand to start pulling Link’s pants down as he started sucking on Link’s neck. Link took the opportunity and pushed him off, crawling away from him to put distance between them. Bozai looked at him with confusion, “Why did you push me away honey? Are you nervous? Don’t worry I promise-” Link shouted no and that Bozai had to stop this craziness. Link took a deep breath and told him him the truth, that he was actually a man. Bozai looked at him, his smile never leaving his face. He stayed silent for minutes to the point where Link was starting to think the man had broken. 

 

Bozai laughed, hard enough that he had to hold his gut. Link was startled by him, uncertain of what the man was laughing about. Bozai’s laughter died down and he started crawling towards Link, “That’s a great joke sweetie, even though it’s really not the time for jokes I can still appreciate it.” Link crawled backwards, shaking his head and telling him that it wasn’t a joke. Link’s back hit rock as Bozai said, “Oh sweetie...as much as I love you I have to be honest, it isn’t as funny the second time.” Bozai was directly in front of Link, reaching a hand out to touch Link’s face. He grabbed the outstretched hand and looked right into Bozai’s eyes. He told him that it wasn’t a joke and he really was a man. Link looked for any signs in Bozai’s face that he finally understood. He was so focused on his face...Link never saw the rock coming. It hit him squarely on the side of his head, knocking him out instantly. Bozai looked at Link’s fallen form and the rock in his hand, realizing what he had done.

 

He started to panic,”Oh no no no nononononNO! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean…I didn’t mean too!” He grabbed Link and stood up, carrying him bridal style, “I can fix this honey, don't you worry now.” Bozai carried the unconscious body into his tent, carefully laying him down on his makeshift bed. He started looking for medical supplies, all the while still talking to Link as if he was awake. 

 

“I never meant to hurt you honey, honest! You...you just made me so mad when you kept saying that you were a man...anyone in my position would have done the same thing.” Bozai stated, finding everything he needed to treat the injury. He sat on Link’s side, taking off his veil and headpiece. Bozai sighed, “As if a man could have your beauty…”

 

He quickly looked over the wound, noting with relief that it was just a bump. He placed a wet towel on it to control the swelling. He watched Link’s breathing, waiting for when he would awake. He started running his fingers through Link’s hair, loving the softness of it. His hand then went to caress Link’s cheek. Bozai whispered, “No man could have your soft skin.”

 

He brought his hand to his midsection and started to run his hand lower, stopping when he reach the helm of Link's pants. Bozai tried to stop himself from going further, but he couldn't resist the temptation. Bozai pulled both the pants and underpants down in one swipe. Only to see...that Link wasn't lying. 

 

Bozai flung his hand away as if it was burned and backed away from the sight. He couldn't believe that his desert flower,  the love of his live, was a  _ man _ . He didn't understand why the fortune teller hadn't told him the truth. Nor why this...man would dress up and pretend to be a women. He looked back at Link and started shaking, “Was my heart a game to you? Did you find it amusing!? DID YOU!?”

 

Link remained silent. Bozai went back and pulled his pants up, his rage building as he looked at Link. “Was it fun pretending?  Did you get a sick kick out of it?” He spat out. Even now as he looked at Link, the illusion of femininity almost made Bozai doubt himself. Almost. He wouldn't let this bastard ever play with his heart again. He needed to learn a lesson.

 

He grinned darkly, “You want to be a women, then I'll make you a real one.” With that he got to work.

 

It was some time later that Link awoke, groggy and unsure of his surroundings. He tried to sit up but was unable to lift his arms as they were tied behind his back. He squirmed to try and free his limbs, when a sharp pain stabbed through his legs. He looked down to see them in unnatural angles, the sight making him nauseous. Link didn't know where he was, but the last thing he remembered was telling Bozai the truth before being hit by something. Link wondered in terror if Bozai did this to him.

 

“Ah, you're awake. Good.” Link turned his head to see Bozai step in, holding more rope in his hands. He placed the rope by Link' right side, close to his broken leg.  Link watched as started rummaging through a nearby bag, bringing out a sharp dagger. Link slowly backed away, careful of his broken legs. Bozai noticed this and grinned, “Where are you going?” He reached over and grabbed Link's leg, pulling harshly as Link screamed in agony. 

 

Link was crying, his tears leaving wet marks on his face as he gazed up at Bozai. The man's face held no emotion at Link's current state, a fact that scared him immensely. Link opened his mouth to ask him why he was doing this, but before he could get a word out Bozai slapped Link hard across his face. He looked Link dead in the eyes and said with a deadly tone, “I talk, you listen.”

 

Bozai brought the dagger right against Link's neck. He could feel the steel just under his chin as he gasped. He brought the knife closer to his neck, “You...you lied to me. You made a game out of my affection. You had your fun….now I’ll have mine. Do you understand?” Link didn’t, but he didn’t want to anger Bozai. He gave a small nod and Bozai lowered the knife a bit, but it was still close to Link’s neck. Bozai pushed Link down so he was laying on the makeshift bed, placing the knife back in the same position once he was straddling Link. Link stayed still as he didn’t want to move either leg.

 

Bozai leaned down and placed his lips on Link’s, the action shocking Link. Bozai used his tongue to open his mouth and start sucking on his tongue. Link’s shock faded and he turned his head away, but Bozai brought his hand to up to hold Link’s head in place. Link thought about biting the intruding tongue, but the knife on his neck took that idea away. Link did the only thing he could think off, shut his eyes and wait for him to be done. 

 

After a few minutes Bozai finally stopped, gasping for breath as a thin line of drool still connected them. He let go of Link’s head and got off him. Link thanked the stars above that this ordeal was over. Bozai sat in front of his broken legs and brought the point of the dagger to Link’s rear end. Link tensed up.

 

Slowly, he slashed the material from cheek to cheek, Link’s hole open for him to see. Link blushed in shame, unable to think of any reason of why Bozai would do it besides embarrassing him further. Bozai threw the dagger away and grabbed the rope he laid aside, “Open your mouth.” Link complied, opening his mouth for him. Bozai wrapped the rope around his mouth to gage him. Bozai then grabbed both Link’s legs and pushed them further away, the action causing Link to scream. The gage muffled the sounds. 

 

Link had no idea what Bozai was planning and he was getting more frightened by the minute. It wasn’t until he started to unbuckle his pants that Link realised in horror what Bozai was doing. He started shaking his head as tears sprang from his eyes, silently begging for Bozai to stop. He prayed that Bozai would stop. Bozai gave Link a curious look, “Will this be your first time?” Link sniffled and gave him a small nod. He grinned wickedly, “Good.” He finished and pulled his pants down, Link turning his head away from the sight of his erect penis. Bozai leaned over and pressed the head of his dick on Link’s hole. Link started thrashing, not caring for the pain in his legs. He wouldn’t let this happen.

 

Bozai grabbed Link’s neck and squeezed tight, “I can make this either easy and painless or hard and tortuous. You chose now!” Link’s mind was screaming ‘No!’ on repeat as he thought of someway to save himself. Bozai ticked when Link didn’t stop, “Fine, be that way. You did this to yourself.” He rammed into Link and his mind went blank in agony.

 

“Oh! Oh gods! You’re so tight and warm!” Bozai cried out, not wasting a second to pick up speed and thrust into Link repeatedly. Each time Bozai stabbed into Link he felt himself tear and bleed down below, the pain increasing each time. Link turned his head and tried to distance himself, watching a candle to take his mind away from what was happening. He watched the flame dance on the lit, reminding him of when he was in that dance competition all those those months ago.

 

Link numbly thought how he liked to dance.

 

He heard Bozai moaning above him and he shut it out. He focused on the candle as it reminded Link of simpler times. The first time he felt the sun after his long sleep, the first campfire he slept by and the first time he stepped foot into the desert. These were what his mind played for him as Bozai had his way with him. He still felt every thrust and burst of pain that accompanied it, yet his mind was far away from it all. Time stood still for Link. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since Bozai began. Hours, days, weeks...Link had no idea. Eventually, Bozai let out a final moan and Link felt a warm liquid leak out of him. He crashed back into reality as a fresh wave of tears hit him. 

 

His mind was overloaded with emotions as he watched Bozai’s penis exit his body. The most prominent ones being rage and disgust. None were directed towards Bozai, but rather himself. He was anger at how weak he was and how he put himself in this situation. He was disgusted with himself as he was used and unclean now. Link hoped he died right here, not wanting anyone to see him in this state. Link couldn’t even imagine how any of his friends, or gods forbid  _ Zelda _ , would react if they found out what happened. Would they scorn, denounce or blame him? Would they look at him with hate and disgust in their eyes? Link never wanted to find out.

 

Bozai pulled up his pants and left, leaving Link in his dark thoughts. Link’s eyes were dull as he turned to rewatch the candle. He wished it was closer so he could feel its warmth. When he heard a gasp he looked up, expecting to see Bozai again. But he was wrong.

 

It was Dorrah, crouching down as her large frame wouldn’t let her walk in. Link’s eyes widened as she crept in, her eyes looking at him with compassion. She reached him and knelt down, her voice rough with hidden tears, “I am so sorry.” Link wept.

 

She quickly untied his hands and mouth, asking gently,  “Is he nearby little vai?” Link looked at his hands, clenching them as he shook his head. He told her that he wasn’t sure, his voice sounding hoarse from his earlier screaming. The guard nodded, “Then we must make haste.” She looked at his legs and grimaced, grabbing nearby gauze and sticks. She carefully repositioned Link’s legs and used the materials to make temporary splints. She then wrapped Link up in one of the blankets and picked him up, “Let’s go.”

 

She sprinted out of the tent, Link noting that it was still dark out. She climbed down as quick as she could without causing Link any discomfort. Once she landed on the sand she ran towards town, making it to the entrance just as the sun rose. They passed the other guard who shouted ‘What happened!?’ at them.

 

She took Link to the Guards Infirmary, laying him down on one of the cots. She shouted for a doctor, both her and two other guards coming in the room. She looked at the doctor, “This vai has two broken legs and... was violated. She needs proper medical treatment.” The doctor nodded and she then pointed at the two other guards, “Get your spears ready, we are going to find the bastard who did this and give him proper punishment for this heinous crime.” They nodded and all three left, leaving Link alone with the doctor. She walked over to Link, “Do not worry little voe, you are safe now.” Link’s eyes widened in shock. She gave him a grim smile, “It is all right, your secret is safe with me.” She went to unravel the blanket and Link pulled away from her touch. He was shaking his head wildly, the doctor stepping backwards to give him some space. She waited until Link calmed down and said, “It will be all right, I am here to help you.” 

 

She took a small step forward, waiting to see if Link would react negatively again. When he didn’t, she took another step. She repeated this process until she was finally at his side. She asked him, “I can not help you without first taking off the blanket, would you allow me to do so?” Link didn’t want her to, the thought of anyone seeing the mess Bozai left him in devastated him. She placed a comforting hand on his head, “I only want to make you well, please allow me to start.” Link eventally nodded and she got to work.

 

Link later found out Greta alerted the guards when he hadn’t returned. She tried getting them to go out and find him, but only one was willing to. He spent the next week resting in that infirmary, taking different elixirs to help his healing process. Yet no matter how much he healed physically, mentally he was broken.  He never spoke and hardly ate. He was wasting away and the doctor was worried. She tried different measures to get Link to eat, but to no avail. Link pitied her efforts as she didn't understand.

  
A part of him died that night… and Link wished the rest of him had as well.


End file.
